


We're All Friends Here

by james_pwyll



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james_pwyll/pseuds/james_pwyll
Summary: With her first semester at Hexside fast approaching, Luz decides to call her friends over to the Owl House for a group study session, but it soon becomes clear that the human girl also has another reason for bringing them over.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	We're All Friends Here

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Eda asked, sounding as weary as ever.

Luz looked to her, with her usual wide-eyes and big grin. "Because you're a super-nice person who loves to see good things happen for good people?"

"Hmmm...nah, that doesn't sound like me," the older witch replied. Then, she snapped her fingers, a smirk coming to her as she did so. "Oh yeah, I remember, I was bored and I like the idea of utter chaos being unleashed as a result of overly-good intentions."

Luz rolled her eyes. "Can't you be optimistic for once? Maybe this'll all work out and we can make something wonderful happen!"

Folding her arms, Eda snorted. "Okay, kid. You keep telling yourself that. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Reaching over, Eda took hold of her staff, giving it a quick twirl before heading to the front door of the house. "I need to check up on King. With luck he hasn't sold the entire stall by mistake. Later, squirt."

"Hey! Wanna hear about the bug that crawled over my face earlier?" Hooty asked as the door was opened.

"Nnnnnnnope," Eda replied flatly.

"Awww!" the door moaned.

With the door slamming shut behind her mentor, Luz squealed with delight, practically jumping in place as she looked around. Everything was set. The table had all the snacks she'd made earlier, there were the proper books in all the right places and the house in general had been given a good clean lately, so everything looked far nicer than it usually did. Pausing for a moment, Luz took a few breaths. "Okay, just keep calm. This'll all work out. They'll get here and..." But she didn't get the chance to finish, as there was a sudden knocking on the door. Though at first startled, Luz quickly recomposed herself, rushing to the knob. She gave one last look around, then put on a smile as she finally opened the house to her guests. "Hey, guys!"

Her friends, Willow and Gus, were on the other side, matching her smile easily. "Thanks for inviting us over, Luz!" Gus declared.

"It'll be so nice to have our first official study session together!" Willow added.

Luz squealed with delight. "I know, right?! My first classes are only a short while away, so if I'm gonna get into this, then I want my best friends helping me do it."

Gus pointed to himself, looking supremely confident right now. "Well, good thing you came to us. We're pretty good at this sort of thing."

Willow stifled a giggle. "What he means to say is that we're happy to help." She looked around briefly. "Is...is your teacher here?"

Luz waved her off. "Oh, no. Eda's got stuff to do. You know, serious witchy business stuff? We've got the whole place to ourselves for the afternoon."

Hearing that, Gus nervously poked the ends of his fingers together. "Um...you don't think things are gonna end up like last time...do you?"

Taking a step closer to him, Luz patted him on the head. "Don't worry, we're not doing any really big or weird spells." She paused, then considered her own words. "Well...unless they're really cool ones, then we'll see." The three shared a laugh together, after which Luz gestured to the nearby sofa, prompting a nod from her friends. She watched as they got themselves comfortable, but always her eyes drifted over to the clock on the wall, as well as to the windows of the house, as if expecting something.

"Luz?" Willow asked.

The human girl's head snapped in her friend's direction. "Oh! Sorry, got a bit distracted there." She walked over. "So...what should we study first?"

Willow reached over, ready to grab the closest book, but before she got the chance to do so, there was a sudden knocking on the door, causing all three students to look to it. Luz started looking nervous, while Willow was far calmer. "A delivery, maybe?"

Luz laughed, but in that way that one did only when they were trying to cover up how worried they were. "Oh yeah! Sure! A delivery! I'll just...go over and accept it then!" She got herself up from the sofa, with her friends giving her understandable looks of concern, and strode over to the door. Reaching for the knob, she gulped, then opened it. With the door open, it was made clear instantly that this was no delivery-person, but a far more familiar face. A face Luz now smiled widely to. "Oh, hey there, Amity!"

Willow and Gus' eyes widened, and they looked on to see that it was indeed Hexside's top student, standing just outside and looking to Luz with an expression that, to their surprise, wasn't one of disdain for once. In fact, the girl actually looked somewhat happy to be there, even though the Owl House itself probably wasn't somewhere she'd have ever gone to under normal circumstances. "Hope I'm not late. I don't really know the road here very well."

But Luz responded by taking hold of Amity's hand and escorting her in, much to the latter's confusion. After closing the door, Luz clasped her hands together as she regarded her other fellow classmate. "You're right on time!"

Amity nodded, but then, as she turned, her glance around the house was halted by the sudden realisation that she and Luz were not the only ones here. She stared at the other students for a long time, Willow especially, and the young plant-witch herself also looked stunned to see her former friend here. Willow actually managed to cast a look in Luz's direction, hoping for some clarification, only to get a blush and a shrug from her instead. As for Amity, her earlier look of calm was soon replaced with one of annoyance, as she slowly turned to look Luz right in the eye. "I was told you needed my help to study?"

Luz scratched the back of her head. "Oh, wow, would you look at that! Guess my invitation for you was on the exact same day as my invitation for Willow and Gus! Who'd have thunk it?" Getting behind Amity, Luz started nudging her forward. "I mean, what are the chances that you guys would all be here, at the exact same place, at the exact same time, all with the common goal of helping me? Small world, eh?"

Now, it was clear from the looks on everyone's faces that they all knew what was going on in Luz's head, but that knowledge didn't stop the sour expressions Amity and Willow were giving one another. Gus, nervously looking from one girl to the other, sat perfectly still, perhaps in the hope that nobody would notice him there. Before long, Amity was seated, right on the opposite side of the sofa from where Willow was. This, naturally, left Gus right in the middle, and sweat started pouring down his brow as he twiddled his thumbs. "So...this is nice, right? Us? Here? All helping Luz? That's...nice. Is it nice? Yeah, it's nice."

Willow exhaled deeply. "Let's just...start studying."

Amity gave a sharp nod. "Fine. The sooner we do the sooner this can end."

It was no armistice, but in Luz's eyes it was a start. So, after pulling up a chair of her own, she sat upon it and looked excitedly to the books on the table. "So...where do we start?"

Willow turned to her, picking up the book closest to her. "Well, before we do anything else, we'll need to know what track you're on."

Luz snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah. I gotta pick one of those eight magic types, right?"

"Nine," Amity corrected, reaching out for a book of her own. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at one in particular, turning the book so Luz could see the illustration. It was a series of nine symbols, all of which were familiar to Luz after her experience at the Covention, but she stayed quiet as Amity started pointing to them. "There are many other smaller schools of course, but these ones are the big players. You have the abomination track, like me. You have illusions..." She cast a glance to Gus. "Like this one here. There's also plants..." Her eyes narrowed. "Like certain witches I could mention." Willow scowled at her, but she ignored her and carried on. "And after that you have potions, healing, bards, beast-keeping, construction and oracles." Closing the book, she looked up to Luz. "Your first semester's not far off now. Have you given any thought to which you'll be taking?"

Here, Luz seemed to struggle. "Well...um...how did you guys know how to pick?"

Willow perked up here. "Well, I decided to go to plants after I realised that I was so much better at them than abominations."

Luz giggled. "Better is right! You messed up the whole school with those vines of yours!" Seeing Willow blush and look embarrassed at the memory, Luz winced. "Oh, right, probably not a good idea to keep mentioning that you did that."

"Agreed," Amity muttered, much to Willow's chagrin.

Gus, sensing the growing tension, spoke up himself. "Well I went for illusions because, you know, family tradition."

Luz's looked to him with fierce curiosity. "Ooooooh! So, like, your Mom and Dad are big illusionists?"

Gus folded his arms, taking on a look of pride. "Not to brag or anything."

"Moving along," Amity said in her most matter-of-fact voice. "There's also the abomination track, studied by yours truly of course. And for the record..." She took on a sly look. "That track has produced more witches of note than any other school of magic you know. It's really the best possible course you can take."

As expected, Willow took exception to this. "Hey! Are you trying to poach Luz for your track?!"

Amity, closing the book, gave a shrug. "No need to poach at all. Clearly she see the abomination track as better, right?" she asked sharply.

Luz, suddenly realising that she was the centre of attention in the worst way possible, looked to each of her fellow students, all of whom were, predictably, looking to her and awaiting to hear which track, and thus which friend, she was siding with in this conversation. After a few moments of hesitation, she put on a smile, clapping her hands together. "Hey! You know what always helped my study sessions back home?"

Crossing one leg over the other, Amity looked to her with an arched eyebrow. "Not dodging questions?"

Luz paused. "Well...yeah. But I was actually thinking..." She looked to each of the other kids, then smiled wider than before. "How about we each take a moment to talk about things we like about each other?"

Gus scratched the side of his cheek. "Er...that doesn't sound like a good studying technique."

Luz chuckled. "Oh Gus, it's a great thing to do! And if, say, there were two people here who used to be friends but now have a lot of bad feeling to each other and need to try and reconcile, then it's actually a totally awesome thing to do when we're together like this!"

It had to be said that the sheer lack of subtlety with Luz's plan had actually sort of impressed the other kids, in much the same way that someone jumping off the edge of a massive cliff would be impressive. And much like the latter scenario, there was a distinct possibility of things going very, very wrong in a short span of time, as Amity's look of tiredness soon proved. "This...isn't going to work out."

They all watched as she got up to leave, and it wasn't long before Willow followed suit. "She's probably right." She cast a soft look to Luz. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but...some things just can't be fixed."

Luz, seeing her plan fall apart before her very eyes, frantically tried to think of a way to mend things. Then, in a move born of the kind of last-minute desperation that only an energetic teenager could muster, she leapt out of her chair and rushed ahead of the other girls, barring their way to the door. "Wait!"

Willow looked to her, then to Amity, before settling on the former. "Luz..."

The young human sighed. "Look, I...I know this whole thing wasn't my best idea. I'll even admit, it was probably really dumb of me to think that one get-together in an afternoon could fix all the years of...of all the stuff that happened between you two."

Amity folded her arms. "You're right...it was dumb."

Luz looked to her, almost in a pleading way, then to Willow. "I just...Willow, you're my friend. And if things work out with Amity, maybe she can be a friend to me too. I guess...I just hoped maybe we could all just...be friends together?"

Slowly, Amity closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her noise. "Luz...things don't work like that."

Luz took on a more serious look. "...Say something nice about her."

Amity's eyes opened again. "Pardon?"

Luz nodded. "You heard me. I want you to say something you like about Willow." She looked to Willow. "And I want you to say something nice about Amity." When stunned silence was her only answer, Luz gave them both what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes. "...Please?"

There was dead quiet between everyone here, and even Gus had a hard time figuring out where this was all going to go. After a long while of this however, Amity clenched her fists at her sides, sighing deeply before turning to look straight at Willow. "I...respect that you keep going."

Willow looked to her with confusion. "What?"

Amity blushed, as if talking this way was difficult for her. "All the hard times you've been through since you came to Hexside, all the things that have been...that have been said to you...and you kept at it. You just held on and tried to do what you could to be as good a witch as you could. That...that says a lot."

Luz smiled, if only a little, and turned her attention to her other friend. "Willow?"

Though still taken aback over what had been said to her, Willow adjusted her glasses slightly before finally starting to say something back. "You are, without question...one of the hardest workers I know, Amity. I've devoted myself to magic, but you put in effort even I can't match. You've made it your whole life, and if you get to the top, like I know you want to...you'll have deserved it."

Amity, for the first time in a while now, softened in her expression. "...Thank you."

Willow nodded back, and Luz, looking from one to the other, allowed her smile to grow just the tiniest bit. "So...you guys...feeling okay?"

Amity took a deep breath, then exhaled again as she approached Luz. "...I'll see you at school."

This time, Luz didn't try to stop her, and she stood aside to let her leave the house. Willow and Gus watched her leave too, and after the girl had walked beyond earshot, the spectacled witch turned to her human companion. "If it's okay with you, I think we'll head on home too."

Tough somewhat disheartened, Luz gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Yeah, Okay." She watched Willow give a smile to her, and soon she too was starting to leave, with Gus close behind her. The latter was a bit more enthusiastic in his departure, giving Luz a friendly wave as he left, which the girl happily returned. And it was here when Luz noticed another figure approach the house, but from a different direction to the others. It was Eda, returned once more, with King walking some distance behind her. Taking a few steps towards her, Luz spoke with a tint of curiosity in her tone. "So, how'd things go?"

Eda gave a shrug. "Well, believe it or not, the stall was still there. Will wonders never cease?" she remarked with more than the usual degree of snark. King gave a huffy sound as he walked past them both to enter the house, while Eda glanced around, no doubt to spot the other kids. When she saw that there were none, her smirk disappeared and she looked to Luz. "So, dare I ask about your little friends? Is it all sunshine and rainbows or what?"

Luz looked past her, to the path her friends had walked down, and she afforded herself a small smile. "It was...a start."


End file.
